


Smile

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, prompts, some angst mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 8. “Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.”





	

I remember my first case with her. I wanted to not trust her but she won me over so quickly with her beautiful smile and adorable laugh. That was the first of many times I wanted to kiss her; out in the rain. 

Over the years she began to lose that beautiful innocence that she had at the beginning. She smiled less and changed her appearance to look more severe. Sometimes when we talked I would see the reluctance to let me in written clearly in her eyes. 

When I finally did kiss her she kissed back with such passion and when we pulled away she smiled one of her rare smiles but there was still this sadness in her eyes that never seemed to go away.   
“Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.” I said to her softly and ran a hand through her hair. 

She looked away for a moment and when she looked back at me there was a sheen of tears over her eyes, “I know.” 

I kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheek, and finally her mouth again. The kiss was soft and tender and the way her lips held softly on to mine nearly broke my heart.   
I pulled away just enough, “It’s my fault, I’m sorry.” 

Her hands moved to my face and she pulled away to look at me, this time the tears were on her cheeks matching my own.   
She shook her head and rubbed a tear away with her thumb, “You make me smile more than anyone else. All of those bad times and the losses we’ve suffered just make me appreciate moments like this even more. Moments where it’s just you and me and the world seems more simple.” 

She kissed the side of my mouth and continued, “We can’t go back in time but I can tell you that every kiss makes my smile a little brighter.” 

She said the last part so softly that I had to listen carefully but as soon as I understood I began to kiss her for dear life. 

Later that night I got to see her smile brightly as we lay in the soft light of my bedroom. Her face was light and her hair tussled in an unbelievably sexy way.   
We talked for hours about inconsequential things and I held on to the image of her beautiful face for the dark days that would surly come. 

Now it is so many years later and her face has more lines, most caused by pain and worry, but I find that every once in a while I can still draw out that elusive smile.

After so many months without seeing her face and a couple years without her smile her beaming face is like rain after a drought.   
I lay over her propped up on my elbow as she smiles up at me and traces my face. 

“You are still the only one who can make me feel young again.” She says and once again I kiss her for dear life.


End file.
